


just a regular saturday morning

by orphan_account



Series: real boris loving hours [2]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He does now, Kiss Barrages, M/M, Neck and Jaw Kisses, Other, Spooning, also adhd/autism rights bc reader flaps near the end, and YES i did look up flowers for nicknames, and a SINGULAR HICKEY because reader is MEAN, boris has freckles did i mention he had freckles?, i guess, no pronouns are really used boris just calls you honeysuckle, sue me, tummy smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You smooch Boris, which starts an all-out love war that lasts for about 15 minutes at most. Maybe.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Series: real boris loving hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534442
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	just a regular saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i did when i woke up was write this enjoy

It was a quiet Saturday morning, the sunlight of the day filtering on through the drapes, draping the room in a dim glow, and both of you were lying in bed admiring each other, and you were mostly staring at Boris's freckles. You couldn't help it! They just made him so!! Cute and Overly _Smoochable!!!_ Anywho, you were lying atop of Boris’s chest, being drawn to the welcoming warmth he gave off. You were playing with his hair in your fingers, twirling the unbelievably soft and fluffy mass to your heart’s content.

Boris gave you a questioning look as you inched up closer to his face, and when you took his face into your hands, tilted his head, and your lips tenderly met, his face was flushed with that diluted pink your adored so much. As he shyly returned the kiss, you could feel just how hot his face got, chuckling to yourself at how easily flustered he could be at small things like this and relished in just how soft his lips were. What you weren’t expecting, is that when you pulled away, that Boris would roll over and smooch every part of your face and hold you close to his chest, nestling your head right under his chin, effectively burying you in his hair. He couldn’t see it, but your face was completely red.

“I luv youe~! “ he purred. You didn’t need to see him to tell he was doing the really cute cat face.

You replied with a very muffled ‘I love you too.’, wrapped your arms around him, and started planting kisses on his jaw, slowly trailing down his neck, fully intending to get him back for his little smooch attack, and by the way his grip tightened on you, it definitely worked. And yes, it was absolutely totally necessary to bite him. All is fair in love and war!

As you gently sunk your teeth into his neck and sucked on it, his breathing hitched, you could feel him getting even _more_ flustered, further tightening his grip on you, and letting out the cutest little whimper you’ve ever heard, putting his forehead on yours, and meeting your eyes with a pleading look. 

“It es too erl-iee four thise hunie-sukle!! >://-(” he sulked, clearly pouting because he was so easily affected by any type of affection. You had absolutely no clue how he made emoticon faces with his mouth, but that made him all the more adorable, you simply smooched his nose and gave him the best ‘feigning innocence’ look you could manage.

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just simply returning the favor~!” you retorted, as you smirked evilly, already knowing he was going to throw in the towel. 

He gasped, appalled that you wouldn’t fess up to your crimes! “Then youe leabve noe choise…” he declared, “but two uze my secret weppon!” Wait _what?_

Befoe you could vocalize your clear and utter confusion on what his ‘secret weapon’ might be, he had already lifted your shirt up and pinned down your arms, flipped you onto your back, and started attacking your stomach with smooches, all the while pelting you with compliments! The absolute mad man!  
“I lobe you! Youe are very hambdsum!!” A tummy smooch! 

“Yoer persomality iz liek a ray of sun-shine!!! Youre soe sweet to me!!! You alwaes helb out and im reely thankful for thatte!!!” _Another_ tummy smooch!!! 

“Every dae with you is bettur than the laste amd i chereesh youe so so so much!!!!” At this point you were just a mess of giggles and love, and you’re pretty sure your face couldn’t get any redder, and as soon as Boris had unpinned you started flapping in short bursts, utterly overwhelmed by all the love and affection he had just dumped on you, and when you were finished your hands went straight to covering the embarrassment in your face. With a very smug cat look on his face, he scooped you right back into his arms, spooning you with his head atop yours, and quietly declared:

“I wonne. ;-]”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!!!! welcome back to Gay Yearning! hope yall liked it! i stayed up all night thinking about boris and there werent any new reader insert stories so i said FUCK IT IM MAKING MY OWN so youre welcome (even if its short haha)  
comments are vewy much appreciated!! :-3c


End file.
